Recessed, tube, flush mount, and track light fixtures, installed in ceilings and walls are in common use in residential and commercial buildings to provide a light source. Many smart devices and sensors need an electrical energy source and also need to be installed at fixed locations such as walls or ceilings. Housing for recessed, flush mount, tube or track light fixtures is the ideal enclosure to provide locations and energy source for smart devices and sensors.
Patent CN 2919296 Y discloses a hidden light source for portable electronic devices. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,831 B1 discloses an integrated assembly of motion-sensing electronics, optics and an electrical lamp fixture that is adapted for installation in a recess or a cavity in ceilings or on walls. Furthermore, Patent US 20070064433 A1 discloses to a recessed light assembly has an integrated loudspeaker.
In light of the above discussion, there seems to be a need for retrofitting current buildings to accommodate smart devices and sensors where locations and electricity are required. Housings such as those for recessed, tube, flush mount, and track light fixtures provide both electrical power and locations for smart devices and sensors. The dimension of the fixtures is also an ideal fit for the packaging the devices. Recessed light and flush mount light housings are the ideal enclosure to provide locations and energy source for smart devices and sensors.